White Wings for Dark Angels
by DarkSoccerKnight7012
Summary: Daisuke and Dark go on vacation to Los Angeles to acquire several artworks that Daisuke's mother is interested in. Satoshi and Krad crash the party. A comedy of errors and angels. Chapter 5 Up! If you read it, you MUST review it! PLEASE!
1. I Need Your Mother's Signature

_Author's Note: I do not own any part of DNAngel. All of the characters can be attributed to Yukiru Sugisaki's magnificent manga. I am just interpreting it. Nothing more, nothing less. This will be a story about Daisuke, Satoshi, and their winged counterparts, Dark and Krad. Please read and review this more than you did my last story, The Mirror of Lucerne, which is in the Final Fantasy Tactics Advance section, in case this inspires you to seek out my other works._

**_White Wings for Dark Angels, a DNAngel story:_**

**_Chapter One: I Need Your Mother's Signature..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_From dark hearts spawn white wings, but purest hearts of darkness dream..._

"That pair is top of the line, Mr. Niwa." The voice came from a smart-looking, redheadedwoman behind Daisuke, who was informing him about the sunglasses that sat in a glass case in front of him. "Not only do they look great, but they offer you the best protection from the California sunshine that money can buy." Her lips, glossy with a thick layer of lipstick, opened into a smile.

"May I try them on," he asked, motioning to an obsidian-colored frame in the corner.

The lady nodded, unlocked the case, and handed them to Daisuke. He put them on gently and looked in the mirror. They looked quite stylish on the dashing youth. _And they'll look even cooler on me tonight, _added Dark with a laugh. Daisuke laughed too, which obviously disconcerted the saleswoman, so he stopped. He had forgotten to remember that Dark was inside of him again, after the fiasco with the Sage of Sleep. Since then, he and Dark had used extra caution when stealing works of art done by the Hikari family, as they were quite likely to be booby-trapped--not to mention that fact that Krad would know how to work them to his will.

"I'll buy them," he said, and folded up the sunglasses.

"Perfect." She motioned for Daisuke to follow her. They came to the cashier's counter in the back, and the woman scanned the sunglasses. Then she boxed them, put them in a bag, and handed them to Daisuke. "That'll be 500 dollars."

Daisuke gulped. "500 dollars? What!" He had forgotten that his mother had told him things in California would be very expensive. He sighed, reached into his wallet, and pulled out his mother's Japanese credit card, TokyoBank Red.

The woman took the card eagerly, then frowned as she looked at it. "Did you steal this credit card, young man?"

Daisuke shook his head. "No, my mother gave it to me. Why?"

She sighed and handed the card back to him. "You need your mother's signature to use this."

_Have her ring it up, _Dark said inside Daisuke's head. _Just trust me. And call Wiz on your cell phone._

Daisuke handed the card back to her. "Go ahead and ring it up. My mom is just outside, I can go get her."

The woman looked at him skeptically, but shrugged. "Whatever."

Daisuke rushed out of the store and around the corner until he was out of the saleswoman's sight, dialing his hotel room on the way. Wiz picked up on the other end. "Kyuuu..."

"Wiz, I need you here right away. And bring some of Mom's clothes."

"Kyuu kyuu-kyuuuuu," Wiz gurgled, then hung up.

_So, _Daisuke said to Dark, _exactly what is the plan? Why do we need Wiz?_

_Wiz has to act like your mom and sign the form, _Dark said. Somehow, Daisuke knew, the mischief was making him giddy with excitement. It made Daisuke nervous.

Suddenly, a small, furry white thing appeared in front of them, holding a green dress, a cornflower blue coat, and a bright pink, furry hat in its mouth. Its green eyes sparkled with happiness as it gazed upon Daisuke.

Daisuke sighed and petted it, just as a little girl saw it and ran away, screaming wildly. Another couple walked beside them and stared at Wiz peculiarly. "He's my dog," Daisuke explained sheepishly. The couple nodded anxiously and hurriedly walked away. Daisuke sighed. "Okay, Wiz. I need you to turn into my mom. Think you can do that?"

"Kyuuuu!" Wiz answered, and suddenly Daisuke's mom stood in front of him."Make your bed, dear," Wiz said cheerfully.

Daisuke groaned. "Don't say anything, Wiz. Be silent, okay?"

Wiz, now looking like Daisuke's mom, nodded. _Trust me, _Dark said, _it's going to work. My plans always work. I am, after all, the Phantom thief, Dark! _

Daisuke had planned on a retort, but Wiz had started wandering into the road, right in front of an oncoming taxi. Using his Phantom Thief reflexes, he grabbed Wiz by his outlandish coat and pulled him back onto the sidewalk. The taxi driver sped by, yelling curses in broken japanese as he went.

Wiz started shouting "Kyuuu kyu-kyuu-yuu," but Daisuke clapped a hand over his mother's mouth once again. This act received shocked looks from almost all passerby, as they had just seen a young man assault his mother. Daisuke, now flushed as red as his hair with embarassment, rushed his mother around the corner and into the door of the sunglass shop--

Only to meet with a solid glass door. Wiz collapsed and transformed back into his original self, which ellicited gasps from the saleswoman, who had just shut the door. Daisuke rubbed his head and grimaced, then realized with a start what had just happenend. He grabbed Wiz, who, through the fog of pain, understood somehow that they had to get out of sight. Unfortunately, his small mind couldn't comprehend that turning into Dark's wings, which he did immediately, would cause even more of a stir than what had just happened.

Frantically, Daisuke used Dark's reflexes to latch on to Wiz, who flew up into the air and over the Los Angeles skyline. All the while, Daisuke contemplated what his mother would say to him when she found out that he had lost her favorite hat.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this story. If you like it, review it and let me know that! I won't continue to write it if you think it sucks! Plus, I just up and decided to write this out of the blue one day, so it probably does. Just review it and tell me!_


	2. What a Long, Strange Trip it's Been

_Hello again, my (two?) faithful readers! You requested another chapter, so here it is, and just as random as the first. Yet again I have decided to make up a story as I go along. Probably not the best decision ever, but, hey, I'm the author. I can do what I want. In any case, on with the show._

_Oh, and in case you are an idiot and didn't already know this, I DO NOT own D.N.Angel. It is entirely Yukiru Sugisaki's creatioin. Every thing I write for this story is a pale imitation of her original work._

**_White Wings for Dark Angels, a D.N.Angel story..._**

**_Chapter Two: What a Long, Strange Trip it's Been_****_

* * *

_**

_For the darkness aspires always to envelop the light..._

"Well, you certaintly caused quite a fiasco in downtown today, young man." Mrs. Niwa's eyes sparkled with bemused annoyance.

Daisuke was relieved to see that they weren't smoldering in anger. After all, he had just taken off on Wiz's black wings in the middle of Los Angeles, a city that didn't have the greatest allowance for absurd phenomena. And they had seen more than their fair share of strange phenomena for one day...

He had not flown into the window for fear of attracting even more suspicion than he already had. Rather, he and Wiz had landed at a park near the hotel and walked back. Wiz was hidden inside Daisuke's jacket pocket, despite the creature's good-natured protests.

_Wasn't that fun, Daisuke? _Dark had whispered in his ear as he walked down the sidewalk, cheeks still flushed from exhilirating embarrasment. _Come on, you know you had fun._

_No, I didn't,_reprimanded the legendary thief. "And now my mother will be mad at me, and then she'll ground me, and then you won't be able to have fun with me because I have to stay in the hotel room, or follow my mother to her boring bank meetings!"

_Oh, _the thief sighed. _I guess I never thought about it that way._

"Darn right you didn't," Daisuke muttered, much to the confusion of the young couple he hurried past, who were arguing about why the husband hadn't taken out the trash.

Suddenly, Daisuke's thief senses knew, he was being followed by an enraged man whom he had apparently offended with his private mutterings. Quickening his pace rapidly, he attempted to listen to Dark's directions over the increasingly loud and crude curses of the man tailing him.

_Quick_, Dark had whispered, _this is a shortcut._

"How do you know that?" Daisuke yelled out loud, not even thinking about talking to Dark in his mind, and in the process infuriating a black-haired woman who was explaining to her sobbing friend that her boyfriend did not, in fact, cheat on her. The sobbing woman heard Daisuke's fleeting jab, and with a shrill scream flew after him, swinging her purse in the air.

Now tailed by two would-be assailants, Daisuke was turning corners, jaywalking, and running up buildings like a pro. In fact, after following Dark's instructions without first discerning the consequences, he found himself standing on top of Los Angeles County Hospital.

_This is just great, Dark, _Daisuke fumed_.How am I supposed to get down from here? I can't just saunter in and say, "Sorry, I just ran up the side ofthe building, and I can't run back down. Where's your bathroom?"_

Dark laughed_. You could alwaysask Wiz to fly you back to the hotel._

Daisuke could just see Dark's eyesflashing mockingly. Resigning himself to a severe fate when his mother found out about all of this, he took Wiz out of his pocket. "Can you fly us back home without being seen by too many people?"

"Kyu-kyu kyuuu kyu!" Wiz smiled and hopped about in Daisuke's hand as if to say cheerfully, "Of course I can. But you aren't going to like it!" Daisuke sighed and lowered his shoulders as Wiz leaped onto his back and transformed into a giant pair of dark wings.

Daisuke gasped. Wiz was flying very high, above some of the low-lying clouds, so that they would only be seen as hawks. Unfortunately, Daisuke had a very un-thief-like fear of heights, which was raising his pulse astronomically.

_Relax, _Dark said, _and enjoy the view. You aren't scared, are you? I can't deal with scaredy-cat hosts._

Daisuke groaned and closed his eyes, graciously allowing darkness to save him from his terror.

"Daisuke, honey? Are you all right?" Daisuke opened his eyes, and became aware that he was back in reality once again. His mother was holding a steaming cup of chai tea under his nose, and the intensely sweet smell was almost enough to make him froth at the mouth. He took it eagerly and drank it. His mother smiled, patted him on the head, and whispered, "It's okay. That was cammomile tea. You just rest now, okay. The big show is going on later tonight!"

Daisuke stood up and wobbled, addled by the strong effects of the tea. "Whaddayamean, bigshow?"

His mother giggled. "Oh, honey. Didn't you see the news?" Her eyes glittered with an excitement that Daisuke should have immediately recognized, but by this time he could barely keep his eyes open. "At eight o'clock tonight, the Phantom Thief Dark is going to steal the Staff of Stars from the Los Angeles Museum of Art, right in the middle of a big party! What fun!" His mother left Daisuke giggling madly.

Daisuke fell backward awkwardly, and closed his eyes with a groan. As he settled into a deep sleep, Daisuke thought he could hear Dark laughing maniacally in his head.


	3. Diasuckay Neewa and American Japanese

_Once again, faithful readers (of which there are four! people), welcome to my story! Okay, was the last chapter confusing? I apologize, but I just had this random idea to make everything in it a flashback. Lame, I know, but I was in class at the time, so...yeah. A bored writer, like a bored kender in the Dragonlance universe, is a very dangerous thing. Ahem. On to the show. Or the party, as it were._

_I shouldn't have to do this by now, but, I still will anyway: I DO NOT OWN D.N.Angel! There. That should please the licensing monsters at Tokyopop._

**_White Wings for Dark Angels, a D.N.Angel story:_**

_**Chapter Three: "Dia-suck-ay Neewa" and American Japanese** _

**

* * *

**

But light repels it with the dark's own sorrows...

_Wake up, sleepyhead! _Dark yelled inside Daisuke's head. Groaning, Daisuke reached out and tried to slap the air surrounding his head, dimly aware that someone was talking to him.

_Over here, idiot! _Daisuke, reacting to the insult, brought his arm back toward the voice and punched himself in the head. Yelping in pain, he sat up, flinging a sleeping Wiz off of his head like a rag doll and onto the floor.

"Kyuu kyu kyuuuuu!" Wiz shouted angrily, and jumped back on the bed.

"Sorry, buddy," Daisuke said thickly as he rubbed the creature between the ears. "I didn't mean to," he amended swiftly. Then, his eyes glazing over darkly, he added, "Dark was being a jerk."

_No time to complain, bucko, _Dark laughed. _If you would read the note on the table beside your bed, you might notice that the taxi your mother sent for you is arriving in five minutes. Then, _he added sarcastically, _you may take note of your appearance. _

"Shut up," Daisuke muttered out loud, and quickly changed from his street clothes to the suit and bowtie his mom had laid out for him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a piece of paper sticking out of his pants pocket. He picked it up and read the letter from his mother.

_Hi honey! I hope you won't be late to the museum party. A taxi will be outside the hotel at 8 to pick you up. Please use it (and not Wiz) to get to the museum. Oh, and I've included a special surprise in your breast pocket for the party. Don't look, sneaky! Save it for the big show! Love, Mom._

"I wonder what that could be, Daisuke thought out loud, and reached for his pocket. Suddenly his right hand exploded with pain. He looked down and saw Wiz hanging from his hand by his teeth. "Blast it, Wiz! Get off!"

Wiz attempted to speak, and in the process released his jaw from Daisuke's hand, thereby causing him to fall to the ground and let out a pathetic "Kyuuu..."

Daisuke sighed, feeling sorry for his little friend, and put him in his pocket with the special item. His mom had obviously told Wiz not to let Daisuke touch the thing, and this way, Wiz could easily protect it, whatever it was.

But instead, he found himself grabbing Wiz again and telling the little animal to turn into Dark's wings. Wiz happily obliged, jumping into from Daisuke's hand, onto his shoulder, and latching on to the space between Daisuke's shoulder blades. And then, before Daisuke could attempt to stop himself, he opened the window and threw himself out.

_Dark! _he shouted angrily at the thief as Wiz unfurled himself and let Daisuke glide down to the sidewalk._ Why did you do that? You about gave me a heart attack!_

_Sorry, bud, _Dark said slyly. _We were about to miss the taxi. That, and I didn't really feel like walking down a bunch of stairs. I wanted some adventure!_

_You'll get plenty of adventure tonight when you steal the whatchamacallit at the museum, _Daisuke argued. He ran--quite swiftly, Dark noticed, faster than he usually did--around the hotel and presented himself to the valet, panting heavily.

"Are you..." the valet looked at a business card he was holding in his hand, "...Dia-suck-kay Neewa?" His eyes looked skeptically from the card to thethirteen year old standing in front of him.

"Something like that," Daisuke muttered, and the man opened the door of the elegant, spacious taxi for him, muttering something about the "darn japanese". Daisuke complained to himself about the Americans' horrible pronunciation. In fact, just today--before the sunglasses incident, that is--he had seen a young girl come up and ask her mother if she could buy a "man-gay" called "dnn-angel". Of course, the _manga _the girl was trying to buy was called _D.N.Angel_, and he had been just about to look at the cover artwork--which looked strangely familiar to him, though he couldn't understand why--when he had been distracted by the sunglass shop across the street.

_Relax, _Dark whispered soothingly. _Tonight's 'big show' will go off much smoother than our little escapade in downtown today. I'm sure of it._

_Yeah, sure it will, _Daisuke thought glumly. _You don't have to be on your best behavior at a boring museum party._

Dark laughed. _We'll see about that when we get there.

* * *

_

Thank you very much for all the reviews. Another chapter will be up soon, and I promise that Satoshi will be here soon. After all, he has to catch Dark flirting with the ladies at the party!


	4. Only Very Boring People Crash Museum

_Hello again. I apologize for the short and somewhat bland chapter that I just posted. I really didn't have time to continue the chapter, and if I had, it would have been very long. So, I made it a chapter, added a fun bit about ignorant Americans, threw in a strange episode of existentialism, and "voila!" Anyway, thank you for the reviews. In the future, you can say nice things about my writing, but could you also be critical and give at least one thing that I could work on? I hope that isn't too much to ask. I'm just working on becoming a better writer...In any case, on with the show!_

_**White Wings for Dark Angels, A D.N.Angel story:**_

**_Chapter Four: Only Very Boring People Crash Museum Parties_**

**_

* * *

_**

_For light's greatest weapon is its piercing gaze..._

"Here we are, Mr., erm, Dai-suck-eee Niwa. The Los Angeles Foreign Arts Musuem." The chauffer had learned from the start of his job that his customers always wanted their names pronounced right. But that was easy, because none of them were from Korea, or wherever the heck this kid was from. Still, the boy's mother had paid the chauffer handsomely for the job, so he did his best. The kid had tried to help him out, but his accent was so heavy that he had barely understood any of it. Finally the kid had just repeated his name slowly, and after a few times, the chauffer thought he was getting better.

Daisuke sighed, shook his head, and got out of the limo. After telling the man how to pronounce his name correctly twenty times, the idiot still hadn't got it. Still, he had taken Daisuke to the museum, so at least--if anything--he was a capable driver. The man bowed his head and held out his white-gloved hand. Daisuke didn't know what the man was expecting, so he slapped the hand like the driver was giving him a high-five and walked inside, listening to the man curse him in English as he left. American people were so angry. Daisuke thought they needed to relax a little bit, and find their inner zen.

He walked through the glass door--opened by another man in uniform with white gloves--and was promptly blocked by four men in expensive gray suits and black sunglasses, with earbuds connected to walkie-talkies in their pockets. "Excuse me, young sir. There are no children allowed in the museum tonight."

"Check the list," Daisuke said with Dark's voice. "I'll be on it. Daisuke Niwa."

The man with the list looked at Daisuke skeptically, then checked the list. He apparently didn't have to look far. His eyes immediately widened, and he whispered something to his comrade on the left. Then, turning back to Daisuke with a thin smile on his face, he said, "Right this way, Mr. Niwa."

Daisuke bowed and followed the usher in the door, then stopped and stared in wonder.

The main atrium was a grand, circular room lit with an enormous chandelier that dangled down from the vaulted ceiling. It looked like a twisted candle that had little candles sprouting from it, and it blazed with warm light. The floor was made of marble tile, the same tile that the giant pillars that held up the domed ceiling were made from. Scarlet curtains were bound to the sides of the windows, and there were splashes of gold everywhere you looked.

Daisuke's eyes--and Dark's, for that matter--were, however, resting on the platform in the center of the room. For there, in a clear glass case, was held the object of their mission: The Staff of Stars.

It was probably the most gorgeous thing Daisuke had ever seen. It was made of gold, with a long handle shaped like a pillar. Resting on top of the staff was an immense phoenix, wings outstretched as it screamed to the gods. Above the screaming phoenix were seven sapphires, which--to a normal person--would seem to be simply hanging in the air. Through Dark's eyes, however, Daisuke saw that many tiny threads of gold were wrapped around them to create a magnificent illusion. "It's...beautiful, Dark."

_Yeah, _he said casually, _it's pretty. But it probably has some insane security._

Daisuke stepped forward and began to nonchalantly push his way through the throng of people, all the while taking quick looks at the staff and its surroundings. _Okay, Dark, _he said. _There are at least twenty security cameras arond the thing. I would guess that the pedestal it sits on is a weight-detecting platform, and it'll trigger an alarm if there's the slightest difference in weight. That would probably send the whole museum into lockdown. _As he continued to get closer, he also noticed a large number of people with earpieces wired and hanging down their necks, just like the security people at the entrance. _And there's got to be fifty guards surrounding it._

_Relax, kiddo, _Dark said, and laughed. Somehow, Daisuke knew, he was smiling fiendishly. And, for the first time in a while, Daisuke actually cared to know why.

"Honey!" Daisuke whirled around to see his mother, a crystal flute of champagne in hand, clattering toward him in ridiculously high heels. She reached down to hug him and nearly fell over, if Daisuke's thief reflexes hadn't deftly righted her. "I'm so glad you could make it," she whispered in his ear. "Wait for the speech to begin, dear. That's when they're expecting you."

A look of horror and embarrasment simultaneously crossed Daisuke's face, and he whispered, "Who's expecting me, Mom?"

She laughed, looked up, and raised her glass to someone in the second-floor gallery. "Mr. Hiwatari and Mr. Saehara, of course. Whoever else would you expect to attempt to catch the legendary Phantom Thief Dark!"

Daisuke turned around slowly, looked up, and saw Satoshi Hiwatari. The young man was leaning over the balcony, his glasses glittering in the candlelight, and he was dressed in sharp white suit, which matched his hair. Suddenly, his eyes met Daisuke's, and their penetrating blue depths shocked Dark into action.

_Hey buddy, whatever we have to do, we have to do it now. Grab the thing in your pocket and look at it. Quick!_

Daisuke frantically dug around in his pockets. Finally, his nimble fingers touched plastic, and he pulled the thing out, flipped it over, and glanced at it in amazed dismay.

It was Risa. Beautiful Risa, her long hair glittering in the summer sun. Her eyes shimmering with perpetual happiness...Daisuke wondered where his mom had gotten the picture...He knew he had felt this way before, but her wasn't sure when that could have been...His blood was hot, and then suddenly he knew. Dark was taking over.

In an instant, the room was blanketed in utter darkness, courtesy of Dark's innate magical abilities. Leaping upward and flipping over the guards that were running around the stage like chickens with their heads cut off, Dark landed on the glass case. Without thinking, he touched the glass.

It shattered into a million tiny pieces, which fell to the ground amid a cacophony of alarms and shouts. Dark could hear the guards climbing onto the stage. He could hear them clicking the safeties off their guns. Could hear them releasing the hammer. Could hear them warning him.

Then, suddenly, a voice resounded from everywhere, all at once. It was the clear, calm, cool voice of Satoshi. "Do not shoot at him! This is an order from the captain, for both your safety and his! Shooting in the dark, you are more likely to hit your comrades than you are to hit him. He does, after all, have some of the most amazing innate reflexes this world has ever seen."

Dark could hear the guards murmuring in confusion. _He is right, you know,_ he said flamboyantly. _I am the most terrible thief of all, the winged terror that will visit you in your nightmares for as long as you live. I am Dark, the Phantom Thief!_

"You may be overdoing it a little, Dark," Satoshi said flatly, clearly annoyed. "You should not be so quick to boast."

"No, you should not!" Another voice crackled over the PA system in the museum, and it was unfortunately the absurd voice of Inspector Saehara. You could almost tell that, wherever he was, his fat little face was grinning ear to ear in triumph. "For, finally, I have managed to capture the legendary Phantom Thief Dark!"

At this ridiculous statement, Dark laughed hysterically. _Now who's overdoing it, Mr. Hiwatari? I believe your friend the inspector has grown a bit too big for his already considerably large britches!"_

"What!" Inspector Saehara was livid, not only because he had just been insulted, but because he had no idea why he was insulted. After all, the word 'britches' is not usually considered standard Japanese, not to mention English.

"Why you, you son of a--"

"Inspector? If I may?" Satoshi spoke softly, but still firmly, and soon all that could be heard was the mumbling of voices over the intercom. Dark was quite enjoying the little game he was playing, knowing that at any time he could grab the Staff and exit the museum through the glass skylight, and knowing that Satoshi knew it too.

Finally, the Inspector came back over the intercom, cleared his throat, and said, "Dark, we know that you are here to steal the Staff of Stars."

_Well, Inspector, what an impressive deduction! At least we know you can read now, something I personally thought you incapable of doing._

"Dark..." Inspector Saehara's voice was tense with rage, and Dark was loving every minute of it. "Listen, and listen well. Youmay not be concerned with the welfare of other people, but tonight you will have to be. Because, if you take the Staff of Stars from its pedestal, the chandelier hanging above you will fall to the ground. It will obviously kill many people. I doubt that even you would be able to avoid being sliced by that glass monstrosity. Your only choice is to turn yourself in."

"Dark!" Daisuke's voice yelled inside his head, and Dark winced. "We can't let all these people get hurt just for a stupid staff. We should turn ourselves in. Satoshi cares about us. He won't kill us."

Dark thought about Daisuke's words for a moment, then whispered, _You are right, Satoshi cares about us. But that care also turns him into Krad, who wants nothing more than to destroy both of us. ...I think I know a way to do it, so no one gets hurt._

"But you heard the inspector," Daisuke whispered shrilly. "There's no way out of the trap, is there?"

As if in answer to Daisuke's question, Dark simply looked up.

The sky was suddenly alight with the moon's glow, as if the Gods had suddenly lifted the blanket of clouds to guide their wayward thief. Daisuke saw in that instant what Dark was planning, saw the central, uninterrupted cylinder that was in the center of the chandelier.

"Okay, I see your pointBut how are we supposed to protect all the people around us. They'll still be killed when it falls on them!"

To answer this question, Dark whistled. Out of nowhere, Dark felt Wiz land in his arms, nibble him gently on the finger. _Yeah, yeah, I love you too, little buddy. Now help me get us out of here._

"Kyuuu," Wiz replied, and obidently latched himself between Dark's shoulder blades. Then, Dark sprang into action.

Even if the clouds had again pulled back to reveal the moon's glory, no one in the museum could have seen it.As Dark reached down and grabbed the Staff of Stars in his strong hands, Wiz transformed himself into Dark's enormous black wings. With two powerful flaps, they were hovering in the air. Dark heard the creak from above, he knew what was coming next. _Wiz, _he yelled, _clear the people away from us!_

If Wiz answered, Dark couldn't hear it over the clinking of glass as the chandelier began to plummet. But he felt Wiz make one immense shove with the wings, and heard several grunts as people flew backward and sprawled out on the hard tile floor. Then, just as Dark had planned and Wiz had understood, the wings pulled themselves in and twisted around, allowing the chandelier to fall past them, and allowing thief and creature to escape into the night by shattering the glass dome.


	5. Lighthouses Are Our Unlucky Charms

_Hello all. Thank you for reading and reviewing my last chapter. I had fun writing it, so I hope you had fun reading it. Plus, I got to introduce Satoshi, my favorite character! Yay! There will be much more Satoshi and Dark/Dai clashing later on in the story. And probably more Inspector Saehara bashing. It's just so easy to do. Anyway, yeah...that's about it. I don't own D.N.Angel, so don't you dare sue me. I will come after you if you try. Oh, and there may or may not be minor spoilers for people who have not gotten past volume 5. Just to warn you._

**_White Wings for Dark Angels, A D.N. Angel story..._**

**_Chapter Five: Lighthouses Are Our Unlucky Charm_**

**_

* * *

_**

"We did it!" Daisuke had been laughing joyously inside Dark's head ever since they had rocketed through the museum's skylight and flown off into the night. At first, Dark had been happy with him. However, adrenaline does not affect Phantom Thieves nearly as strongly as it does mortals, and so while Daisuke was still high on adrenaline, Dark was growing rather bored with his ravings.

_Yes, yes, we did it. I was there too, you know. _

"I know. It was totally cool. And Wiz just pushed everyone out of the way with his big wings, and then he wrapped them around us and we were like a bullet coming out of a gun barrel, and--"

_Yes, I know. And even if I didn't before, I do now, since this is the fifth time you've been over this story._

"Oh," Daisuke said. Much to Dark's relief, the adrenaline seemed to escape Daisuke, and he settled in and became silent. Quite happy with himself for having cured Daisuke of his restlessness, Dark continued flying for a long time, enjoying the silence and the rush of the wind as it blew through his hair. After a while, though, he became aware that Daisuke hadn't spoke at all for quite a while. _He must be sleeping,_ Dark thought, and laughed. _Alright, buddy,_ he said to Wiz. _Let's settle down for tonight._

Unbeknownst to Dark, Wiz too had fallen asleep in the peaceful night. So when Dark said something and roused Wiz, the creature groaned "Kyuuu..." and turned back into his creature form.

Dark sighed and shook his head. _Idiot..._

Soon they were falling through the sky, racing toward the ground at an alarming rate of speed. Then Dark noticed that the ground seemed to be moving, glittering.

Then, with a gigantic splash, they landed. In the Pacific Ocean.

The shock of the cold water startled Dark so much that the DNA shift was instantaneous. When the Phantom Thief came up to breath, it was through Daisuke's body.

"Whuzzat? Why am I...wet..." Daisuke was barely awake at all, but was growing more aware with a every chilling instant. After all, the water was quite cold. "Wait a minute...why are we in the water?"

_Oh...about that, _Dark said casually. _I, uh, woke Wiz up from sleeping. Startled him, actually. In midair. And we fell into the ocean._

"What!"

_It couldn't be helped. I was going to tell Wiz to take us somewhere where we could rest while you slept. How was I supposed to know that he was asleep too?_

"Didn't you listen for him? Didn't you notice the certain lack of 'kyuu'-ing?"

_You're stillasleep, _Dark said with a sigh. _If you were awake, not only would you remember that Wiz can't talk when he's in his wing form, but you would also realize that we're in water, the one thing that Wiz hates the most, talking about what happened up there instead of looking for him now._

"Oh no," Daisuke breathed, realizing that he really had forgotten about his familiar. He spun around in the water, looking in vain for Wiz in the dark night. "Do you think a shark could've gotten him?"

_Hmm..._Dark thought. _I guess I've never really considered whether or not sharks enjoy eating magical creatures..._

"Oh, shut up! Let me use your thiefy night vision (or whatever you call it) and find Wiz!

_No can do, kiddo. You need a full transformation for that._

Daisuke sighed, giving up. "It's hopeless. I've lost my only friend in this world."

_Hey! _Dark yelled, quite insulted by Daisuke's last comment. _What was that supposed to mean?_

Daisuke ignored him. "I'll...never be able...to hear another 'kyuu' again..."

_Kyuuu..._

"Dark, stop it! This is not the time to be joking with me!" Daisuke was now swimming frantically in no particular direction, sobbing as he swam.

_Dai...that wasn't me._

"Bullcrap it wasn't, Dark! I know you would--"

_KYUUU!_

"That sounded like Wiz!" Daisuke said joyously. "Dark, where didthat sound come from?"

_Oh, so now you believe me?_

"Shut and help me find him! You know he doesn't like water!"

_You don't like water either, as I recall--_

"Would you stop reminding me of my problems and help me find Wiz!"

_Fine, fine...hmm...I daresay he's onshore, and safe. He thinks you're in trouble._

"W-w-what?" Daisuke sputtered, salt water burning his lips and his throat. "H-hang on, Wiz! I'm c-c-coming!"

_Oh, just let me do it!_ Suddenly, Daisuke felt a new burst of strength flow through him, and his fear evaporated as Dark's arms began to cut through the frigid water. Faster than he could think to thank Dark, he had a soaked magical creature slobbering all over his face. "Wiz...stop it!"

"Kyuu kyu kyuuu kyu!" Wiz happily obliged, his tongue being on fire from licking the salt water off of Daisuke's face.

_So what do we do now, maste_r _planner?_

"What do you mean, do? I just saved myself from drowning, okay? Give me some time to think."

_We can't go back to the hotel. Satoshi will probably be watching for the Staff._

As Dark said that, realization washed over Daisuke like the waves of the Pacific were crashing on the shore. "Oh crap! The staff!" Daisuke began frantically grabbing the ground, as if the Staff of Stars would be right behind him."Where did it go?" His eyes went wide as he stared out over the glittering ocean. "Oh no! It drowned!"

_I don't think so, _Dark gloated, as if he knew something that Daisuke didn't.

"And why is that? I sure didn't have it in my hand at any time out there!"

_Yeah, I know you didn't. That's because I chucked it towards that lighthouse over there._

Daisuke turned and saw the lighthouse. It was on the point, not far from where they were standing. There was no house near it, so they could probably get some sleep inside it undisturbed. Plus, if Dark had thrown the staff at it, it was probably there. For a thief, Dark had pretty good aim.

_I heard that thought, you know. What's that supposed to mean, "for a thief, I have pretty good aim"?_

Daisuke laughed, shook his head, and started walking towards the lighthouse.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the lighthouse. It was a shorter distance than Daisuke expected, and the walk was uneventful. They had found the lighthouse working but abandoned. It had been a simple matter for Daisuke to pick the padlock on the door and step quietly inside.

"Wow," he whispered. "Nice place." It was true, there were two furnished beds in the base of the lighthouse, and another door led to a kitchen and a bathroom. A large staircase started on the right and wound its way upward, illuminated every so often as the revolving light at the top of the lighthouse hit the windows at a certain angle. It wasn't the opulent hotel room that he had been staying in, but it was better than nothing.

_Hey, look. Broken glass. I must've hit my target. We should go up and get it now, before we do anything else._

Daisuke shrugged. "I suppose. But I really don't want to do steps right now."

_Fine,_ Dark said. _Use Wiz._

As if he heard the mental exchange, Wiz leapt up from the bed on which he had been bouncing, latched on between Daisuke's shoulders, and exploded in a shower of feathers. Suddenly Daisuke was rocketing up the narrow cylinder of the lighthouse, watching the base fall away, fading into black.

Suddenly, his feet touched the ground, and Wiz 'kyuued' softly in his ear. He was standing before the door that led outside. He was about to grab the handle when Dark stopped him. _Wait...I don't like this. I sense a huge amount of magical energy outside._

"It's probably just the Staff of Stars," Daisuke suggested.

_No, it's much stronger than that..._

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you can't handle it? You're the Phantom Thief!"

_...Fine. Go ahead and open it. But don't say I didn't warn you._

Daisuke, now wary and on his toes, flung the door open and came face to face with Krad.

_Hello, Daisuke. I'm sorry Satoshi couldn't make it.

* * *

_

A/N OoO! Cliffhanger! You'll just have to wait and see what happens next chapter! That is, when I think of it...


End file.
